legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Life
'For Players' Life (also known as Health) is the meter in the top-left corner of the screen. Players can find Life power-ups by smashing objects and enemies. All minifigures start out with a Life meter of 4. As they progress, they can increase their maximum Life through one of several methods: *'Flag Hunting' - gathering all the flags from some worlds, such as Avant Gardens, will increase the Life Point meter's maximum limit by 1 each time. *'Consumables' - some consumables increase a player's maximum Life Points temporarily, such as Hardtack Biscuit. *'Faction Equipment' - some faction gear increase a player's maximum life points while equipped. *'Achievements' - One achievement can give extra maximum life. *'Special Gear' - Items such as Bat Lord Gear give extra maximum life to the wearer. When Life runs out, the player is immediately smashed. Luckily, there are ways to avoid the Life meter from being depleted. *[[Armor|'Armor']] - This will be depleted first, thus protecting the Life meter from damage. However, this is a finite meter, and will quickly be depleted by attacks. *'Power-ups' - These will recharge a damaged Life Meter. *'Consumables' - You can use some consumables to replenish a damaged Life meter. *'Shielding' - There are several abilities that reduce damage taken. For instance, the Sentinel Shield will offer an ability which blocks 3 damage. The Potion of Shielding, found from random drops in the Forbidden Valley, will protect you against 10 damage. Tough-Buff Sauce can also be used to reduce the damage receive by 2, to a minimum of 1. *Blocking Weapons - The Sentinel Samurai and Knight weapons, as well as the Elite Sword of Blocking, have a charge up effect which blocks all attacks, rendering no damage. However, this lasts for only a certain amount of attacks - it should be noted that the Sentinel swords are much more effective than the Elite Sword of Blocking for this function. Life will be depleted in the following ways: *'Enemy Attack '- If an enemy attacks, this will render damage, depending on whether the player is hit. *'Falling' - Falling off the edge of the map or into water will result in being instantly smashed (by a shark if in water). *'Environmental Hazards' - In some areas, the Maelstrom will have bursting arcs of energy(comes out like a geyser in certain places), such as the Maelstrom Trench and Cavalry Hill. These will cause minor damage to the player. If a player smashes Maelstrom treasure chests, as found in the Gnarled Forest, they cause an explosion which deals 10 damage to nearby Maelstrom, players or smashables. *'Poisoning' - When battling certain enemies, such as Skeleton Mad Scientists, players will recieve Maelstrom Poisoning, causing their health to slowly deplete. *'Changing Gear' - If you change from a suit with a large life meter, to a suit with less maximum life, and back again, your life meter will have been depleted. 'For Enemies' All enemies have Life meters too, although it works differently for bosses and rank-and-file Stromlings. *'Basic Stromlings - '''The types found in Avant Gardens will be smashed instantly whenever they receive damage, and they do not have a visible Life meter. *'Advanced Stromlings''' - Other types of Stromlings all have visible Life meters, which can be depleted. For instance, Stromling Pirates or Dark Ronin. *'Bosses' - Bosses such as the Maelstrom Dragon and the Stromling Ape have very strong Life meters. Dragons show little damage to Life once their shields become depleted. However, they can be smashed instantly using quick-builds they drop. Enemies can replenish their Life, but it depends very much on circumstances. Stromlings will continue to accumulate damage so long as they are away from their 'Spawn Point'. If a player moves far enough away from a damaged Stromling, it will return to its Spawn Point, and will instantly replenish its Life to full. Health, for Stromling Apes, will not replenish itself, but it can be difficult to smash them due to their high life and armor limit. Also, much of the loot dropped by Apes being destroyed is actually being dropped from the quick-build anchor. Thus, it is much more profitable to the player to use the quick-build. Maelstrom Dragons can be defeated in a similiar manner. Players can build a quick build that almost fully depletes a dragon's armor. 'Trivia' *The Space Marauder and the Sorcerer's Imagination Recharge abilities used to cost 1 Life per use, but this cost was removed from the game, possibly because players were accidentally smashing themselves from overusing their recharge abilities. Gallery Pre-Alpha Hearrt.png|Alpha Health Drop Alphapickupsandtreasurechest.PNG|Alpha Powerups Health Bar In LU.png|The Health Bar In LEGO Universe LEGO_Universe_2011-05-02_15-47-10.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Stat